Green Light in His Blue Eyes
by gothraven89
Summary: Clark is newly resurrected and back to being Superman, one of Earth's heroes, but why then does he not feel as he should? Why does his still feel only the coldness of the grave he clawed out of. With loneliness and memories dogging him, Clark goes to the one person who showed him his vulnerability. WARNING: SLASH. Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne. Don't like, don't read. Reviews are Loved.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to either Batman, Superman, or anything else within the DC universe, it is all owned by DC Comics, the creators, Warner Bros. and what have you. Not making any profit, just writing for enjoyment.

.

Warning: Strong Sexual Content.

.

Green Light In His Blue Eyes

.

It was late night over Metropolis, the bright lights still illuminating the city giving the stars a run for their money. While much of the city slept, others were hard at work or play, and still others lay awake, sleep proving illusive.

As he glided through the cool night air high above the city, a tall, dark haired figure with a flowing red cape was a combination of the latter two things. Clark sighed as he pulled up next to one of the many tall buildings that made up Metropolis' skyline, hovering in the air and letting his long red cap flow in the wind as he gazed down at the city streets below.

It was a loud, chaotic cacophony in Clark's ears, every single sound the city produced. From the thousands of voices, to the cars, to even the dogs and cats, Clark AKA Superman, Protector of the Whole World, could distinctly make out every damn thing that was happening down below him. Clark closed his eyes and shut out the rest of the world, slowly drifting further upward towards the top of the skyscraper he was hovering beside.

The day had not been a good one. After his miraculous return as both Clark Kent and Superman, things between him and Lois had soured after their reunion. Clark had been gone for nearly nine months, Lois had started to move on, and then he had come back and everything had been thrown into chaos after the initial euphoria had worn off. They had concluded that they were better off as friends, and now she was off to Brazil for her latest story, with Clark promising to be there should she need help. Today Perry White had ripped into him for missing a deadline and threatened to terminate him, that he could find another life path with his miraculous resurrection.

Now here Clark was, hovering above the city on a late-night patrol, robbed of sleep by a restlessness, and emptiness that had plagued him since he dug his way out of his own grave after five months of regenerating from the stab wound to his chest under the cold dark earth, where no sunlight could reach him.

Even after all these months, it still felt strange to be awake, alive. Clark felt out of place in his own skin, well, more than he always felt anyway. As he hovered in the air by the very top of the building where the pointed satellite stood, Clark's mind drifted away from the absolutely horrible day he had had as Clark Kent and instead began to conjure memories of the other recent development in his newly resurrected life.

Involving a certain billionaire who had a particular nighttime habit that he liked to partake in, in the city across the bay. Before he could stop himself, Clark opened his clear blue eyes and turned them to the horizon across the bay, where a different, darker city skyline stood.

Gotham.

Clark felt his insides flipflop as he gazed at the city, knowing that more likely than not, if he focused his hearing he would find that single, calm heartbeat amidst the chaos of Gotham.

Batman... Bruce.

Clark let out a shaky breath and turned his gaze away from Gotham.

The man who was Superman had it in mind to turn in for the night, to head home to his lonely apartment and try to get some semblance of sleep, even though he would've been perfectly fine without it thanks to his Kryptonian heritage. Clark was just about to take off, but he stopped dead as one of the lights on the large antenna at the top of the building suddenly came on.

When it did, Clark received a face full of bright green light and felt his heart seize in his chest yet again.

Green, that bright, poisonous green.

Clark mind went to the first time he had encountered this particular shade of green.

Kryptonite, his weakness. The thing that could kill him. The thing that Batman himself had used to show Clark his fragility, that even a so called God could bleed.

Feeling something in his resolve shatter, while his mind flashed with memories of how savagely Batman had beaten him while he had laid there helpless and writhing in agony from the Kyptonite mist, Clark clenched his fists and then shot of with a loud boom of air. Except, he wasn't headed further into Metropolis and his own apartment. No, instead Clark was soaring high into the sky over the bay, heading for the dark city.

Heading for Gotham.

 _Meanwhile, in the aforementioned city..._

Bruce allowed himself a smirk as he watched from his perch beside a snarling gargoyle at the top of one of Gotham's many imposing buildings as the officers of the CGPD gathered around the flagpole that stood in front of their headquarters.

More specifically, the pair of roughed up, still bickering super villains who were currently tied up and hanging from said flag pole.

" This is all your fault!" Penguin yelled as he tried to kick his companion with his feet tied. The portly man dressed in a suit and with his top hat missing.

" Me, this whole night was your bright idea fish-breath!" The Riddler yelled back as he too struggled against his bindings, his neon green suit with questions marks all over it bright in the darkness of the night.

The pair of criminals had tried to rob a series of banks, only for the Dark Knight to appear and knock them and their henchmen around for good measure. The henchman Batman had left unconscious and tied up at the bank, while the ring-leaders he hand delivered to the GCPD.

Batman turned away from the scene of the Gotham Fire Department rolling up with their ladders, ready to help the GCPD cut down the two hapless criminals.

" I take it that Mr. Cobblepot and Mr. Nygma are now being shown the hospitality of the dedicated men and women of the Gotham Police Department?" Came a knowing, British voice through Batman's ear-com.

" Yes indeed." Batman said, his voice the electronically enhanced growl that was known to strike terror into the heart of Gotham's criminal element.

From where he was back at Batcave, sitting in front of the many monitors, Alfred Pennyworth did not so much as blink as he spoke.

" Shall I prepare a late supper for you Master Bruce?"

Bruce was about to answer in the negative when he felt a gust of wind against his cowl. He looked up and felt a jolt go through him as he eyes the tall figure clad in blue and red who was currently hovering above him in the air with the star filled night sky silhouetting him. Taking a deep breath and pushing aside his surprise at seeing Superman here in Gotham, and at this hour, Bruce spoke into his com.

" Alfred, you might want to add a second plate. I got company." Bruce said simply.

" Of course sir." Alfred said, not missing a beat, and understanding just what Bruce meant by 'company'.

The line went silent and Bruce switched it off before he turned his full attention to Gotham's otherworldly visitor. As Bruce stepped forward, Clark gracefully sank to the roof of the building, landing within arm's length of Bruce.

The two heroes didn't a word as they simply took each other in. Clark did not need his x-ray vision to know that Bruce was sending him a questioning look. Bruce felt his concern rise as he eyed the weariness that was etched onto Clark's face, even in the darkness.

" H-Hi." Clark said finally.

" Hi." Bruce rumbled back.

The pair stood in charged silence for what seemed a life-age before Clark's expression shifted, and he sent Bruce this look, a bond deep sadness and desperation radiating from his clear blue eyes. In an instant the Dark Knight knew what was going on, why Superman was here in front of him at this hour. Bruce stepped forward, closing the distance between himself and the Kryptonian.

" Follow me." Bruce rumbled, before he side-stepped Superman and reached for the gauntlet on his other hand, pressing a button.

Clark turned and looked up as a shadow appeared from the heavens and grew steadily larger as it descended.

The Batwing.

Clark stood and watched as the sleek aircraft hovered by the edge of the building. In a flash of his billowing black cape, Batman leapt across the distance onto the wing of the aircraft and walked calmly along its length as the cockpit retracted at his approach. Once Batman was strapped in, the cockpit's glass shield slid back into place. As the Batwing began rising in the air, Clark rose off the tar covered roof as well.

As one the Dark Knight and the Man of Steel ascended into the night sky above Gotham City and flew off towards the quiet outskirts of the city where the former lived and kept his most guarded secrets.

The journey took about fifteen minutes, but even with Batman in the Batwing and Superman flying above him, the tension was palpable as they reached the dark, dense forest that surrounded the lake by which Bruce kept his home. The Batwing descended towards the center of the lake, the waters rippling and bubbling as the doors hidden beneath the surface opened and parted the dark blue liquid to reveal the Batwing's landing pad.

As the sleek black aircraft smoothly lowered through the open doors, Superman descended along side it. The Batwing's landing gear touched down onto the solid, steel enforced concrete floor, and so did a pair of red boots. With a metallic hiss and the sound of dripping water, the door to the landing pad slid shut, the waters of the lake that were held at bar surging forward and swallowing them up, hiding them once more from the world.

Clark stood up straight and turned his gaze to the Batwing, watching as the glass cockpit shield opened and then slid away with a hiss. As the Batwing powered down, Batman unstrapped himself and climbed out. He jumped down from the aircraft and landed on his feet with an inherent grace before he walked around the landed aircraft to his special guest, his cape billowing out behind him as he moved.

Clark could see why Bruce could strike such fear into the hearts of people both good and bad. But as he watched Bruce stalk towards him, it was not fear that his felt uncurl hot in the pit of his stomach, but excitement, a deep soul piercing want that had the Kryptonian feeling dreadfully heated beneath the collar of his suit.

Bruce for his part, kept his face neutral as he came to stand before Clark, taking in the weariness still there on the Kyptonian's handsome features, and the conflict shining in those deep blue eyes. The pair of superheroes regarded each other for a few moments more before Bruce reached up and pushed back his cowl to reveal his face. Clark felt his mouth go a little dry, as it usually did whenever he saw the face of the man behind the Bat, that world-weary, gorgeous face.

The pair continued to regard each other, until Bruce finally spoke.

" I hope you don't mind, I asked Alfred to leave out an extra plate." Bruce said quietly and looking a way for a moment.

" I don't mind, thank you." Clark said just as quietly, feeling warmed by the gesture and allowing his lips to curve up genuinely for a fleeting moment before growing somber yet again.

Bruce nodded and then gestured for Clark to follow him as he led the way through the Batcave.

Clark allowed himself another quirk of his lips as he and Bruce walked past the new and improved Batmobile where the extraordinary vehicle was parked in its own alcove.

The pair came to a stop in front of the secret black stairs that led up to the main house, Bruce turning to Clark.

" You go ahead, I'll be up in a bit." He said.

Clark kept his face neutral as he nodded mutely, knowing Bruce needed to change out of his costume... and also retrieve a certain item he kept in the deepest part of the Batcave, in lead-lined box, within a lead-lined safe.

Clark turned and proceeded towards the stairs, all the while feeling Bruce's intense gaze zeroed in on him as he ascended them. Clark did his best to look straight ahead, but his eyes did linger on the red and black battle suit that was on display behind glass in the center of the staircase, with yellow graffiti emblazoned across the front that said 'HaHaha Jokes on You Batman'.

Just as Clark had reached the top of the stairs, he paused and looked back down. Bruce was still standing there, dressed in his suit with his cowl pushed back, meeting Clark's gaze unflinchingly. With a last, lingering look, Clark headed for the secret door that would take him into the main house. Bruce stood there a moment longer, gazing after his late night guest before he turned away, his own eyes grazing over Jason's suit. With a small sigh, and feeling the aches and pains that came after a full night of fighting and knocking henchmen heads, Bruce shuffled over to the alcove where he kept his suit. The tired alter-ego of the Dark Knight began divesting himself of his suit.

A few minutes later, Bruce Wayne was ascending the same stairs to get to the main house, dressed in a dark gray long sleeve shirt and black sweatpants, tucking a small, metal box into one of his pockets. Once he reached the top of the stairs, he stepped through a steel archway towards the secret door. Bruce twisted the handle and pushed lightly. On the other side, the bookshelf by the far wall of the living room swung away as Bruce made his way into the main house.

The sound of voices emanating from further inward had Bruce making his way towards the kitchen. The glass walls of the house allowed a gorgeous view of the lake, and also allowed the bright moonlight in. The lights had also been turned down as well seeing as to how the hour was quiet late. Bruce rounded the corner and paused as he gazed into the kitchen area, and it's two occupants.

Alfred Pennyworth was currently standing with two plates in his hands, laden with food and lightly steaming. The always prim and proper British gentleman was smiling as he set down the two plates of food he was hold on the kitchen's black marble top island, where the kitchen's other occupant was sitting.

Bruce took a moment to eye Clark as the man known to the world as Superman sat in one of the island's chairs and looked back at Alfred with a warm smile. It made several powerful emotions rise up inside Bruce to see Clark as he was now, dressed in his signature red and blue suit with his long red cap hanging from his shoulders, simply sitting at the kitchen counter as Alfred placed a hot meal in front of him.

Five months ago, Bruce had watched as this same person, a man, and yet not a man, had sacrificed his own life to stop a monstrous creature from destroying their world. Five months ago Bruce himself had brutally beaten this same person and almost finished him with the same spear of Kryptonite that Clark had used to end Doomsday. Five months ago he had been there when they had buried this man in a tiny cemetery next to a wheat field in Smallville, Kansas.

Bruce quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and lightly cleared his throat to announce his presence. He knew full well that Clark had heard him come upstairs to the house, what with his incredible sense of hearing, but at least he could announce his presence to Alfred, who had been busy talking Clark's ear off about the sauce he had used chicken breasts he had grilled up for them.

" Ah Master Bruce, good of you to finally arrive. It's quite rude to leave a dinner guest waiting you know, even at this hour." The Butler and Confidant drawled.

Much to Bruce's silent pleasure, Alfred's words managed to get a quiet chuckle out of Clark as Bruce made his way over to the island and took a seat next to the Kryptonian.

" You know me Alfred, can't leave the cave until I have everything put back where it's supposed to." Bruce said back with a tired smile.

" Well if that's the case, I don't know why you keep me around." Alfred drawled as he poured Clark and Bruce each a glass of water.

" Yeah, why do I?" Bruce shot back, though his eyes were warm like they were for no one else but Alfred Pennyworth.

" Simple. Because he's awesome and worth every penny." Clark said with a deadpanned expression.

There was a beat of silence between the three men, and then Bruce let out a huff of laughter. Alfred chuckled while Clark ducked his head and smiled a little bashfully.

" No truer words have ever been spoken, my thanks to you Master Clark." Alfred said with a mock preen and a smile Clark's way.

" You're welcome Alfred." Clark said, his smile unfortunately dimming with each moment that passed.

Alfred and Bruce shared a look before the butler smoothly beckoned for both men to dig in before the food grew cold.

Bruce dug in to his lemon chicken with rice and took a moment to simply enjoy Alfred excellent cooking. But once the moment was over, Bruce set his keep observation skills to work. There was a time not too long ago that Bruce thought the man sitting beside him needed to be put down, that he was nothing more than a destructive force to dangerous to be allowed to continue living. Now, as Bruce watched Clark eat and quietly converse with Alfred regarding the preparation of the chicken dish, Bruce could see just how exhausted Clark was. Despite looking completely alright, without a single mark on him, the weariness that Bruce had observed in Clark's eyes earlier in the night was now beneath the surface of every line in his face and body.

In the five months since Clark had returned, their relationship had slowly grown from reluctant allies to slightly awkward friends. However, about a month ago, their relationship had taken a completely unexpected, and very intimate turn. Bruce quickly went back to eating and enjoying his late dinner, joining in the conversation, inwardly marveling that Clark, the man who was Superman, who capable of such amazing feats like pulling a thousand ton oil tanker free from where it was trapped in the frozen ocean, to rescuing entire space shuttles, was discussing the best way to season beef for stew with his ever faithful guardian Alfred. Bruce was also hyperaware of the metal box he still had in his pocket, more specifically a lead-lined box.

About twenty minutes later, the food was gone from both plates and the dishes were washed to a spotless shine in the blink of an eye thanks to Clark's super speed.

" Good night Alfred." Bruce said with a smile as he clapped the butler's shoulder.

" Good night Master Bruce and to you as well Master Clark." Alfred said as he sent a smile over Bruce's shoulder to Clark.

Clark forced himself to smile back as he nodded.

" See you later Alfred." He said quietly, feeling his composure fast approaching its breaking point.

Alfred nodded to the two younger men before he headed off to his own rooms to turn in for the night, knowing full well that once he was gone, things would take an interesting turn between Bruce and Clark. Such things were delicate and private in nature, and he would dutifully keep the confidence of both men.

Once he was sure that Alfred was gone, Bruce turned to face Clark. Dark brown eyes met those of weary deep blue. There was a beat of charged silence before Bruce reached out and hooked his fingers under the collar of Clark's suit. Clark gave no resistance as he was pulled forward by the collar. The next thing Clark new, he was letting out this desperate sound from the back of his throat as a mouth all but smashed onto his own in a rough kiss. Clark let his eyes fall shut and parted his lips as he responded in kind. Clark's own hands reached up and held either side of Bruce's head, his fingers gently carding through the older man's dark black hair that was silvering at the temples.

Bruce rumbled low in his own throat, letting go of Clark's collar as he ran his hand down the Kryptonian's chest, feeling the slightly warped edges of the place where a large hole had been punctured into the alien material and then mended. Bruce's finger tips lingered there a moment, while his other hand went to grip the younger man's hip. After he had traced the mended part of Superman's emblem, Bruce continued to trail his hand further downward, running his palm over Clark's lower chest and flat stomach before finally coming to grip his other hip.

They broke the kiss several long moments later, both of their faces flushes an their pupils blown.

" I need you Bruce." Clark whispered, his eyes radiating a desperation and bone-deep pain that Bruce was unfortunately, all too familiar with, both because he himself knew the feeling, and because this was not the first time he had seen such a look in Clark's clear blue eyes.

" You have me." Bruce said, leaning in a pressing a chaste kiss to Clark's lips before he drew back and eyed the Kryptonian with hard eyes as he spoke.

" Now go and take off your clothes, be on the bed when I get there." He said sternly.

Clark nodded mutely and stepped back, his eyes lingering on Bruce and looking so relieved, so grateful that it took all of Bruce's will not to just take him into his arms again and hold him. Tenderness was not what Clark needed right now, Bruce knew what his otherworldly lover needed as his hand reached inside his pant's pocket and gripped the lead-lined box. He watched as Clark took a deep breath and turned before he started walking towards the bedroom area.

As he watched Clark pad across the length of the house, past the modernist and minimal furniture, Bruce felt something hot and possessive uncurl in the pit of his stomach as Clark undid the hidden clasps as his shoulders and took off his cape, draping it over a nearby chair before he came to stand at the foot of Bruce's immaculately made bed. He gave Bruce a clear view of his literally inhuman physique within the confines of his dark blue suit as Clark went about shedding his signature red boots next.

Bruce turned away from the sight of Clark undressing and shuffled further into the kitchen where he snatched up a glass and filled it with ice before opening one of the overhead cabinets. He pulled out a glass bottle filled with a deep amber liquid and poured a liberal amount into the ice filled glass. He put the bottle back in the cabinet and then turned his gaze back to Clark. Bruce picked up the glass and stepped forward, watching from a distance as a now barefoot Clark reached up towards the back of his own neck and pressed his fingertips to the top of the suit. As Bruce down the entire content of the glass in one swig, he watched as the suit popped open at the back of Clark's neck before the Kryptonian reached with both hands to pull the material apart, a long seam opening down the length of the younger man's spine to the small of his back, revealing a small sliver of the flawless skin Bruce knew was beneath. More of Clark's flawlessly smooth skin was revealed and the Kryptonian continued to pull his suit open from the back. In some ways it was like taking off a wetsuit, just without need of soap or the rubbery sound a wetsuit normally made.

It was when Clark peeled the material fully off of his upper body that Bruce nearly dropped the glass in his hand, his dark eyes glued to Clark's newly revealed form, and how the moonlight from outside danced across the Kryptonian's powerfully built back and shoulders. Bruce felt his breath completely stuttered when Clark pealed the suit off of his waist and down his legs, revealing his body fully, from the back at least.

Bruce finally had to set the glass down on the nearby counter when Clark suddenly turned to the side and looked at him over his shoulder, a look of quiet askance on his handsome features. Bruce quirked up one corner of his mouth in a crooked, half-smile. The gesture seemed to put Clark as ease as with a ghost of a smile on his own features and some of the weariness from before being replaced with quiet excitement, Clark turned and climbed onto Bruce's king-sized bed.

Bruce felt the heat from before spread throughout his entire being as he watched Clark, gloriously nude, turned over onto his back and recline onto his elbows, showing himself fully to him. Letting out a shaky breath of his own, Bruce stepped away from the counter and started walking, his bare feet padding across the sleek marble floor as he crossed the distance separating him from Clark.

As he walked, Bruce gripped the hem of his long sleeve shirt and pulled it up over his head and tossed it aside in one fluid motion, revealing his own impressive physique. Clark gasped as with speed that nearly rivaled his own, Bruce was suddenly on the bed, pushing him down and looming over him with one of his signature smirks as he knelt between Clark's thighs.

" B-Bruce." Clark whispered as he reached up and wrapped his hand around one of Bruce's biceps, his clear blue eyes never leaving Bruce's dark brown ones.

Bruce looked to the hand that gripped his upper arm, his expression growing serious, and then back at the man beneath him as he spoke, pulling out the box from his pocket.

" I have it with me, do you want to wear it?" He asked cryptically as he held the box between him and Clark.

Clark sat up and looked at the lead-lined box Bruce was holding out to him, contemplating. Then taking a deep breath, Clark reached for the little clasp on the box's lid and pressed on it with his thumb, opening it. He looked back up at Bruce and met his gaze steadily as he spoke.

" I just want to be human right now, just be Clark Kent, here with you." Clark said quietly as he slowly pushed the lid up off the box, revealing what was inside it.

A soft green glow radiated from the box and Clark shut his eyes for a moment as he already felt some of his strength leech from him. He opened them in time to see Bruce nod mutely before reaching inside the box and pulling out the item in held within it.

A bracelet of braided silver with lines of a tell-tale glowing green substance woven into the design within a flexible, lightly shaded thin tubing.

Kryptonite, the last remnants of the deadly spear Bruce had crafted.

" Gimme your hand." Bruce said quietly.

Swallowing lightly, Clark held out his left hand for Bruce and watched on in silence as the older man undid the clasp on the bracelet and wrapped the piece of jewelry around his wrist.

The moment the bracelet was around his wrist, Clark felt back onto the bed with a gasp as he felt the effects of the Kryptonite. Unlike the blazing agony that had felt like every cell in his body was being torn apart when he had been exposed to both the mist and the spear that Bruce had manufactured, the effect of the bracelet was a sharp sting that slowly faded and left his body feeling heavier, his hyper senses dulled, his entire sense of being vulnerable.

Human.

Bruce took a moment to set the empty box on the nightstand and also quickly divest himself of his sweatpants, tossing them haphazardly over the side of the mattress before he returned his enraptured gaze to Clark, watching as the other man writhed and groaned lightly under the thrall of the dampened Kyrptonite. After a few moments, Clark's entire body seemed to almost sigh, his thighs growing slack against Bruce's sides as his breathing evened out.

As Bruce gazed at Clark, his eyes raked over his handsome, relaxed features, then down his throat, before finally settling on his chest. More specifically, settling on the crescent shaped scar right by his heart, the only scar the Kryptonian had on his otherwise smooth and near indestructible body.

Clark's eyes fluttered open when he felt calloused fingertips touching his chest, touching the slightly raised scar tissue over the wound Doomsday had given him. Clark looked up and felt his heart lurch slightly at the expression on Bruce's face, a look of muted guilt and haunted recollection. Taking in a deep breath, Clark pushed the sadness away and surged up. Bruce let out a surprised grunt, but it turned into a muffled growl as Clark smashed their lips together. Bruce wrapped his arms around Clark, the latter's legs wrapping around him in turn as they went about trying to devour each other.

Bruce used his body weight to tip them backward so that they fell back onto the bed. Clark groaned against Bruce's lips as the older man's body was flush against his own.

They broke apart with a gasp, Bruce immediately setting his attentions to Clark's neck and throat, sucking and biting at the now vulnerable flesh with the intent to bruise and mark.

Clark cried out at a particularly hard bite from Bruce to the juncture where his neck and his shoulder met. It was the sensation of feeling pain and pleasure that Clark couldn't get enough of, and the fact that he knew he would bruise from the force of Bruce's teeth only added to the intoxication. Clark's hands blindly reached out and found Bruce's back. As he ran his hands over the panes of Bruce's back, Clark could feel the many bumps and craters, the scars that littered the older man's skin.

The many reminders of just how dangerous a life Bruce Wayne actually lived.

Clark levered himself up, his own mouth seeking out Bruce's neck.

Bruce rumbled deeply in approval as he felt Clark's lips and teeth on his own neck. But the next moment he was letting out a light grunt of surprise as he suddenly found himself on his back with Clark looming over him. The Kryptonian's eyes were almost black with want as they roamed over Bruce's body. Bruce felt a fresh wave of heat wash over him at the way Clark was looking at him, scars and all.

" Hmm." Bruce groaned when Clark leaned in and started kissing and licking at the many scars that littered his chest and stomach.

Bruce groaned and arched up at a particularly hard bite to a scar just below his right pectoral. Bruce looked down in time to see Clark grinning at what he had done. Bruce was silently pleased beyond words to see that grin, especially after how sad and weary Clark had been a little while ago. Bruce knew that he would have to confront Clark later. He had horribly misjudged Clark once, he wasn't going to make the same mistake by letting things go on like Clark was perfectly fine like the rest of the world thought he was. Back from the dead and fully restored.

Horse shit.

Bruce was abruptly pulled from his dour thoughts when there was a kiss pressed to a scar by his naval and then the most intimate part of him was literally swallowed up in perfect, wet heat.

" C-Clark!" Bruce groaned as his hands fisted the sheets beneath him.

A soft hum answered Bruce, Clark quite focused on his task of driving Bruce mad with pleasure. Bruce writhed, his chest and stomach heaving as his hand went to Clark's head, his fingers twisting into the Kryptonian's dark hair.

Bruce enjoyed Clark's ministrations for several long minutes, but he knew that at the rate they were going, he wouldn't last long. With a growl Bruce yanked firmly on Clark's hair. Clark released Bruce with a gasp and groaned at Bruce's unyielding grip on his hair, sending jolts of pleasure through him. Bruce pulled Clark up into another deep kiss, plundering the Kryptonian's mouth while his other hand trailed down the length of Clark's spine, coming to grip one of the younger man's sharp hips with bruising force. They both groaned as Clark ground his hips against Bruce's. When they broke apart, Bruce snarled and expertly flipped them over, pinning Clark to the bed and getting right in his face.

" What do you want from me Clark?" Bruce growled as he twisted the fingers he still had in Clark's hair.

Clark moaned and tilted his head back, giving no resistance to Bruce as the older man pulled on his hair. Clark's whole body arched in pleasure at the sensation, amplified because with the bracelet on he could feel the pain fully. With his eyes stinging, Clark looked up at Bruce and reached for the man's free hand. Clark wrapped his hand around Bruce's wrist, the Kryptonite bracelet giving off its soft green glow. Clark pulled Bruce's hand up and pressed it over the center of his chest, right up against his scar and spoke.

" I want you. Just for a little while, I want to forget everything and not be Superman." It was here that Clark's face crumbled as he finished.

" I want you to make me feel good."

Clark's quiet words of confession made something in Bruce bleed, but it also made something in him surge with possessiveness. Bruce surged forward and sealed his mouth over Clark in a rough kiss, the Kryptonian putting us no resistance as he stroked his hands over Bruce's powerful back, feeling the muscles rippling beneath his palms.

Clark wrenched his head away with a gasp when the need for air became too much to ignore, feeling a sheer ecstasy at the very need to catch his breath when without the bracelet he could hold his breath indefinitely. As Clark lay somewhat dazed beneath him, Bruce reached over to the nightstand by the bed, pulling open one of the drawers and pulling out a bottle of lube. He would have gone further had it been anyone else and pulled out some protection, but this was Clark. Even though he had on the kryptonite bracelet that dampened his abilities safely, Clark immune system was still powerful, and Bruce himself was clean.

Bruce sat back and popped the cap on the bottle in his hand with his thumb, a glint in his dark eyes as he gazed down at the softly panting man laying beneath him.

A few minutes later, Clark's harsh cry and Bruce's low groan mingled together and echoed through the glass lake house as Bruce finally joined their bodies together. Bruce loomed over Clark, mesmerized by the look of pain and pleasure painted across the Kryptonian's face. The sensation of being surrounded by Clark's tight heat was like a punch to Bruce's gut, intoxicating, perfect.

Letting out a shaky breath, Bruce braced himself above Clark and drew his hips back before he surged forward.

" GAH-AHA!" Clark screamed as Bruce finally moved. He arched up against Bruce, his hips surging forward of their own volition to meet Bruce.

Clark wrapped his legs around Bruce's waist, hooking his ankles together while his hands went to Bruce's chest, tracing the scars and wracking his nails over the sides of Bruce's ribs, driving the older man absolutely wild.

With a rumble, Bruce leaned in close and pressed his lips against Clark's ear as he spoke.

" Scream as loud as you want, it's okay, I got you." He rasped into his lover's ear before he snapped his hips back and surged forward again, eliciting another harsh cry from Clark.

With a breathy groan, Clark surged up and captured Bruce's lips in a desperate kiss. Things quickly devolved after that as Bruce and Clark moved together in ecstasy. Bruce showed off his own strength as he sat up, pulling Clark with him. Clark let out a wrecked sound as he clawed at Bruce's shoulders and sank further onto the other man, feeling him go deeper. Clark gazed down at Bruce, looking straight into those dark eyes that had turned black with desire. Those same eyes that had once gazed down at him with anger, hate, and murderous resolve were now looking at him hungrily, possessively. With a shaky sigh Clark began to roll his hips, hoping to guide Bruce to that special place inside him that was unlike anything either of them had ever felt in all their lives.

Since Clark was not human, his body was not the same internally. When he and Bruce had started sleeping together about a month ago, they had discovered this unique part of Clark physiology. Bruce had moved in deep, and something in Clark's body had suddenly shifted and surrounded Bruce, causing an almost electric like sensation to overtake them both. It had been the most unexpected and pleasurable experience either of them had ever had. Clark wanted that feeling for them both right now.

Bruce groaned in approval and pressed his forehead to Clark's flushed collar bone, his hands trailed down the length of Clark's trembling back before gripping his sharp hips. As Clark groaned and rolled his hips, Bruce tightened his hold on Clark's hips with enough force to bruise and then surged up with a snarl.

Clark threw his head back and screamed as Bruce hit that special spot. Bruce's harsh cry soon following as both of them felt like they were engulfed in a lightening storm.

" B-Bruce." Clark whispered brokenly, his whole body shuddering and his eyes over bright as he gazed down at the billionaire/vigilante.

" Clark." Bruce whispered back as he reached up with one hand and cupped the side of Clark's neck. He pulled an unresistant Clark down into a searing kiss before he used his weight to make them fall back onto the bed.

The rest of the world faded after that, there were no board meetings or article deadlines, not criminals to stop or disasters to avert, no Batman or Superman, there was only Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent, being together with the moonlight streaming in from outside.

The noises from the two occupants on the king-sized bed grew steadily louder and more desperate as Bruce reached between them and intimate touched Clark while still surging forward, until they finally reached a crescendo.

" BRUCE!" Clark yelled as he fell over the edge into white-hot ecstasy, his entire body arching magnificently.

Bruce surged forward once, twice, and then he too felt release wash over him, his vision going white while it felt like bolts of lightening were running un and down his spine.

" C-Clark." Bruce whispered as he stiffened above the Kryptonian and rode out the waves of incredible pleasure, a kind he in all honesty, only ever felt with Clark.

They collapsed into a boneless, breathless, and debauched heap of tangled limbs and expensive Egyptian cotton sheets. They didn't say a thing, just breathed.

When both men had gathered their wits and some semblance of control over their motor functions, Bruce all but dragged a sleepy Clark to the bathroom where they cleaned themselves in Bruce's beautiful, uber expensive, state of the art shower. They didn't partake in a second round, but did share kisses and heavy caresses beneath the cascade of water.

Now was the stillness. Now was the silence.

Bruce and Clark lay side by side on the billionaire's bed, both on their backs with the sheets pooled around their waists. Clark had his head turned to the side, his clear blue eyes taking in the gorgeous view of the lake the glass walls of Bruce's home provided while the Kyptonite bracelet that was still around his wrist glowed softly. Bruce lay gazing up at the ceiling, watching the shadows as they played across the sleek white surface. That's the way it was, always after they finished having sex and the blissful feelings had faded, they would either part way or lay in bed together without speaking a word to each other. That all changed as Clark's quiet voice sounded.

" It was cold, the coldest I had ever been in my whole life." He said, turning his gaze away from the lake and looking up at the ceiling.

Bruce lay still, knowing that he had to tread lightly. He could guess as to what Clark was talking about, but he wanted to hear it from the man himself.

" When you woke up?" Bruce asked.

" Yeah." Clark said with a sigh before he continued.

" I worked as a crab fisherman in Alaska, even fell into the ocean when an oil rig literally fell on top of me, and still that wasn't as cold as when I woke up in my coffin."

Bruce finally turned his head to gaze at Clark, his eyes wide at the revelation of some of things his lover had been through. Bruce stayed silent though and waited for Clark to continue.

" I was done, there was nothing, then suddenly I was aware again. I couldn't see anything at first, it was all just black in front of me. Then I felt this pain in my chest and I remembered everything that happened, how Lex's monster had killed me. I wasn't at full strength but I broke through the box and dug myself out. When I reached the surface, the sun was just coming out so I started to feel better. I walked home after that, dirt and all." Clark's lips turned up in a wan smile of reminiscence before he continued.

" Got home, knocked on the door, then gave Ma a heart attack, after which she ordered me to go take a bath while she made me something to eat."

Bruce felt the corners of his lips curling up into a small smile as Clark described the ludicrous situation he had found himself in five months ago. That Martha Kent was a battle axe, Bruce himself could attest to that.

The smile soon left Bruce's face as he eyes the way Clark's profile grew immensely sad in the span of a moment. Bruce slowly turned over onto his side and reached out, cupping Clark's check and gently making the Kryptonian turn his head. Bruce watched as Clark averted his gaze and wouldn't look him in the eye.

" What's going on in that newly resurrected head of yours?" Bruce asked.

He was hoping to coax a smile, but if anything, Clark's expression grew even sadder. At Bruce's questioning look, Clark turned onto his side and faced the older man. He finally looked up and met Bruce's dark eyes with pain radiating in his own.

" Am I really resurrected when all I feel like is that I am still there in the dark, under the cold dirt?" Clark asked softly.

Bruce felt the bottom drop out of his stomach as Clark's words registered. Keeping his expression neutral, Bruce spoke.

" Have you told anyone you've been feeling like this?" He asked carefully. Clark slowly shook his head.

" Not even Ma, just you." Clark all but whispered.

Bruce felt several powerful emotions rise up inside him at Clark quiet words, a part of him scarcely believing what he had just heard. Taking in a deep breath, Bruce trailed his hand down to the side of Clark's neck as he spoke.

" You've been back for five months, and you're only telling me now. Why?" He asked firmly.

Clark gave Bruce a brittle smile as he responded.

" Because my first day back in the suit I saved a plane full of people from crashing into the Atlantic, because a week later I averted a mudslide from crushing an entire village in Southern India. Because later that same night, when I got back to Metropolis I saved a little girl's cat from a tree. Don't you know? I'm Superman. Nothing gets me down."

Bruce's eyes widened at the cold despair that seemed to be radiating from Clark in waves. He wanted to say something, anything, but Clark continued, still with that awful, empty smile on his face.

" I'm Superman, the guy who destroyed almost all of Metropolis and Gotham, killed all those people, killed the last of his own people. The guy who isn't a God, isn't even a man."

Clark paused here, his blue eyes glistening with unshed salt before he let out a wet, humorless huff.

" I'm also the guy who broke your totally awesome car too."

There was a beat of charged silence, Bruce gaping at Clark, Clark's own eyes widening in shocked realization of what he had just said.

" Sh-shit." Clark whispered, a look of complete mortification spreading across his face.

" Oh God, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll go, I should go." Clark said rapidly as he started pushing himself up off the bed.

But due to the Kryptonite bracelet, Clark wasn't as fast as he normally would have been so Bruce was able to grab him and gently pin him.

" The Hell you are." Bruce all but growled.

As he gazed down at Clark, Bruce's mind was racing. The crushing guilt that had been plaguing him ever since that hellish night where he had watched Superman sacrifice himself came roaring back as he remembered the violent altercation that had happened just before that.

How he had been beyond all reason, consumed by his hate, his rage. How he had been deaf to every single one of Clark's pleas and then went about _beating_ him, _hurting_ him. He had been so hell bent on finishing the false God, the destroyer that the only thing that had stopped him, had cut through the red, violent haze, had been the name their mother's had shared.

As he settled his weight over the other man and reached up to gently card his fingers through Clark's hair, feeling the way the other man was lightly trembling against him, Bruce felt his own self-loathing flare up yet again.

He had hurt this man, this son of Krypton, but also of Earth. Now he could see the true extent Clark was still hurting about what happened between them, about the plethora of awful things that had happened. His own angry words from when he had nearly dealt the killing blow being, repeated by the very man he'd almost killed, only worked to make Bruce feel worse.

" I'm not exactly the best example of dealing well with trauma. My parents were murdered in front of me when I was a kid and then I grew up to become a billionaire playboy by day and a vigilante who dresses up like a bat at night." Bruce said with a self-depricating smile.

It warmed Bruce more than he would ever admit when he gazed at Clark and saw no judgement in those clear blue eyes. Resisting the strong urge to lay one on Clark, Bruce continued as he used his other hand to light trace the bruises that were forming on Clark's neck and chest.

" You went through something that most people can only imagine or see in the movies, you died and then you came back. You're allowed to not be okay, even if you are almost indestructible."

To Bruce's silent triumph, Clark's eyes crinkled and he let out a small huff as he smiled tiredly up at him. Feeling exhausted himself, Bruce drew back little and reached for Clark's hand, seeking out the Kryptonite bracelet. Clark watched on curiously as Bruce undid the clasp and took the bracelet off his left wrist. In an instant Clark felt his strength start to come back to him, his hearing and vision growing razor sharp as Bruce leaned over and placed the glowing green bracelet back into the lead-lined box and closed the lid, sealing it away and cutting off the effects.

With a sigh Clark felt his body return to its normal state, Bruce watching on in silent fascination as the bruises and marks he had left on Clark's skin seemed to almost evaporate, leaving only flawless skin.

Except for the crescent shaped scar right by Clark's heart, that didn't fade.

Bruce leaned in and pressed his lips to the raised scar tissue, eliciting a soft gasp from Clark who reached up and ran his hand over the older man's shoulders before coming to lightly grip the back of his neck.

It made something hot uncurl in Bruce stomach, knowing that the hand on his neck was capable of crushing steel, and could end him with a simple squeeze, and instead just felt like a gentle, regular hand against his skin.

Bruce drew away from Clark's chest and drifted up to capture the other man's lips in a deep kiss, gentle and probing, unlike the rough and desperate ones they had shared from before. Clark melted under Bruce, returning the kiss while his hands roamed over Bruce's back.

When they drew back several moments later, Bruce let out a gruff chuckle of surprise when he noticed that he and Clark where no longer in his bed, but floating a good two feet above it with the crisp white sheets wrapped around them and dangling. Bruce watched with his smile widening as Clark realized their current situation and turned bright red.

" Lemme just lower us back down to Earth." Clark said lightly, not meeting Bruce's gaze. Bruce just shook his head.

" We're perfectly fine where we are Clark."

Clark looked stunned for a moment before his face broke out in a full grin, a light, though still somewhat dimmed, shining in those clear blue eyes.

They lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, Clark floating horizontally over the center of the bed with Bruce laying on top, tracing patterns over his chest with his calloused fingers.

Both men knew that being together like this wasn't a magical fix to the many issues that plagued them both, but it did chase away the loneliness that they were both all too familiar with.

There was still much left unsaid between them, much that they both wanted the other to know. Clark had his many apologies for thinking the worst of Bruce and Batman, and Bruce was the same for making Superman out to be a threat that he really wasn't. There was a lot that could be said and a lot that could be done. Instead Bruce smirked that sly smirk and spoke.

" You know, now that you are back from the dead and all, I really should send you the bill for wrecking my 'totally awesome car' and all that other hardware you shredded."

There was a beat of silence, and then Bruce let out a startled sound as he suddenly found himself on his back mid air with powerful arms wrapped around him, holding him close, Clark smirking down at him.

" With my salary I doubt you'd see your expenses paid in full during your lifespan."

Bruce's smirk turned into a small, genuine smile, the kind he rarely showed anyone as he reached up and trailed his hand down Clark's back and tucked it under the sheet that was around the Kryptonian's waist, his hand coming to setting an a firm, round, and rather suggestive place.

" We're a strange pair aren't Mr. Wayne?" Clark said quietly, sending Bruce a quietly appreciative look that had nothing to do with where Bruce was touching him.

" The absolute strangest Mr. Kent." Bruce said in agreement.

The strangest indeed.

 **The End**


End file.
